


You Loon

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is to blame for everything. So...who's to blame for Grace holding a grenade? Steve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Loon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csigurl-101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=csigurl-101).



****

**You Loon**

It was a beautiful day out and Danny was sitting on the couch, watching the game. Grace was out on the beach, surfing. He trusted Steve with his life, more importantly, he trusted Steve with his daughter. Again, his life. Usually he would sit out on the beach, in the sand, and watch over them like a hawk in case anything happened.

But somehow, he wasn't sure how, Steve had convinced him to sit inside while he and his daughter went out to surf. He felt a little left out because he didn't only just watch to make sure nothing happened, but to also watch his daughter achieve something that she wanted.

So, he was sitting there, watching football, when his daughter came running in through the front door— _'What was she doing in the front yard?'_ —wet and with a smile. He smiled back before he stared wide eyed at what she was holding in her hand.

His baby girl…

"Stop Grace!"

Grace stopped where she was and blinked, tilting her head to look at him curiously. "What's wrong Danno?"

"Where's Uncle Steve?" He was going to kill the man.

"He's outside," his monkey innocently said as she didn't know what she was holding.

"Monkey, please give me that."

Grace smiled. "That's what I was going to do Danno. Uncle Steve told me to give this to you."

Danny damn near tore his hair out and growled, but he kept calm. It was hard, but he did, and held out his hand as he stepped closer to his daughter. "May I have it please?"

"Sure Danno."

She handed over the grenade and he quickly stepped back from her and stared down at it, only to blink. Looking back at Grace who was bouncing up and down, looking excited, he looked back down at what he thought was a grenade and frowned. It was a grenade, but it was fake.

"Monkey…"

"Say yes Danno! Say yes!"

He continued to frown before he turned it to see that where the fake pin was, was also another band. It was simple and silver, but in the band, there was one little diamond. Turning to look, as he had smelt the seawater covered Steve before he heard him, he damn near threw it at the lunatic for scaring him like that. He didn't care how warm and fuzzy he felt, the idiot scared ten years off his life for thinking his daughter, his very life, was carrying around a grenade.

"Danny, will you marry me?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Both Steve and Grace jumped at his bellow and he almost felt sorry when he saw the fear and hurt that flashed through the giant SEAL's eyes, but continued. "What possessed you think this was a good idea? I thought my daughter was walking around with a grenade, Steven. I was scared to death. You're out of your mind for thinking that was even funny! You are without a doubt the most idiotic, moronic, lunatic on the face of the Earth. And damn it if I can't say no because someone needs to obviously keep watch over you or you'd blow this whole island apart."

Grace and Steve blinked at the sudden change before Grace started jumping up and down, clapping excitably, running over to hug Danny, getting his clothes wet. Steve sheepishly took a step forward before Danny rolled his eyes and held his arm out. Steve quickly joined in the hug and Danny rested his head against the giant loon's chest, over his heart.

"This is my life," he grumbled and groaned when both Grace and Steve grinned back at him with delight. As if they had more in store for him and he had to grudgely admit—to himself!—that he was excited.

****

**The End.**


End file.
